Aconi
Mysterious Entity The Mysterious Entity looks like a black sphere with two white, angry eyes. He used to live on the Temporary Planet of the Mysterious Entity, a planet he created himself, until he travelled to the Ssocius System, changed back to Aconi and inhabited his old home planet Crystallum again. Origin and History For the origin of the Mysterious Entity, see Aconi. After Aconi lost his form and became the Mysterious Entity, he came from his own dying universe to the Hexaspace. He only took his Oozium and the apparently damaged Crystal EasyMover. He appeared in the Trinary System, not on a planet, simply in mid-space. Directly after his appearance, he merely stayed where he appeared to rest. Shortly after his appearance he got hit by a red healing beam, which is now revealed to come from the Spacefaring Windfarm through a black hole. Because of the healing beam hitting him he regained some of his energy, so he created a planet, the Temporary Planet of the Mysterious Entity. On this planet, he built a bunker. Shortly after he created his planet, the former Fair Garden, which was then inhabited by the creatures from the Homeseeking Meteor, went towards his planet. In defence, the Mysterious Entity released an Oozium, a black creature with a purple core. He ordered the Oozium to consume the two smallest moons of his planet, starting with the smallest one. After the Oozium consumed both moons, he went for the former Fair Garden. The Oozium started consuming the Fair Garden, but one of the Creatures from the Homeseeking Meteor was able to resist the oozium and dug to it's core, causing it to explode. The Oozium was completely destroyed, but some of the Creatures survived. After this, the Mysterious Entity finished repairing the Crystal EasyMover, destroyed the Temporary Planet and used the energy obtained that way to create a small and temporary Wormhole. He then went through this Wormhole, causing him to arrive in the Ssocius System. There, he activated the Crystal EasyMover to recreate his homeplanet, Crystallum, and to restore him to his previous form of Aconi. The rest of the history is found under Aconi. Powers The Mysterious Entity was shown to have several powers, which likely are all forms of magic. He was shown to travel through space without the use of a populsion device, he was able to create his own planet and he is apparently able to create Oozia, though the process in doing so takes him twelve years and an unknown amount of materials and energy, if any. He was also able to destroy his own made planet and he was also able to use it's energy to create a small and temporary Wormhole. He apparently has knowledge about magic-mechanical machines, since he created the Crystal EasyMover and was able to repair it. Alliances The Mysterious Entity is currently not allied with anyone, nor is he showing signs to want to. However, the former Fair Garden has targeted his planet and he released his Oozium against it, so they are likely enemies now. Category:Organisms Category:Hexaspace Sandbox Category:Characters Category:Organisms Sandbox Category:Sapient Category:Characters Sandbox